The Governor's Militia
The Governor's Militia was a group of about thirty survivors from Martinez' Camp formed to take the prison from Rick's Group. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Not much of the members' pasts have been revealed and remain largely unknown. Most of them are assumed to have lived in Georgia before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse After the desertion of Philip by Caesar and Shumpert, the two managed to form another group of survivors. Shumpert started to become reckless prior to the formation of the group and ended up getting killed by walkers, later being put down by his friend Martinez. Martinez did his best to manage the group and overall succeeded, setting out pits like he did while a member in Woodbury around his camp and sending out supply runners to keep the camp well in stock. Two members of the group, the Dolgen brothers, became his main supporters and his right hand men. Mitch Dolgen, a former ice cream truck driver turned tank operator, stole a tank from the military base he was at and reconvened with his brother Pete where they would later be recruited by Martinez. One day, while scavenging, Martinez, Mitch, Pete, and another survivor, Alisha, came across Philip and a young girl trapped in one of the pits. The former lieutenant helped the pair out and brought them to his newly established camp. The two former Woodburians worked well with one another for a short time and soon began to come to grips with one another. As time passed, the man under the guise of Brian Heriot began to have dark thoughts on the leadership of the camp and would later kill Martinez and Pete to gain the leadership of the group. Both deaths revealed to the members of the camps as accidents; Martinez was drunk and fell into one of the pits and Pete was lost in a supply run. Philip would shortly threaten Pete's brother about the deaths of he should talk and make him his right hand man. The body of Pete was chained to a cinder block and dumped into a local pond, unbeknownst to Mitch, and he would reanimate and become another victim of the deranged, tyrannical Governor. Time passed and The Governor would discover the prison and form a plan with Mitch to take over the prison. Philip would then tell the members of the group of how the group at the prison were liars and thieves and that they killed his daughter and burned down his camp that he and Martinez were at. He then revealed that he had captured two members of their group and that negotiations could be made with the group. Though Lilly was skeptical of the plan to attack the group, her sister, Tara, along with her lover, Alisha, agreed to attack along with many others and soon another spot for the camp was chosen for those unable to fight while the rest went out to assault the prison. Negotiations failed and a siege ensued, where they failed to take the prison. This was because most of their members were killed and hundreds of walkers were drawn to the scene. However, the prison defenders were forced to leave nonetheless, essentially causing mutual defeat. The militia's remaining members likely scattered, if there were any. Tara is the only known survivor. Members *Brian Heriot (Deceased) - Leader *Mitch Dolgen (Deceased) *Alisha (Deceased) *Ross (Deceased) *Tara Chambler - (Formerly) *Martinez' Camp Resident (Deceased) *22 unnamed people. Deaths *Ross *Alisha *Mitch Dolgen *Brian Heriot *Martinez' Camp Resident *Most or all of the 22 unnamed people Killed Victims *Hershel Greene *Meghan Chambler (Before Reanimation) *Julio *Flame (Caused or Direct) *Achey Woman (Caused) *Becky (Caused) *Jeanette (Caused) *Sick Teenager (Caused) *A few unnamed prison newcomers (Caused) *A few unnamed Woodbury refugees (Caused) * The prison bus escapees (Indirectly Caussd) *Numerous amounts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Too Far Gone" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Martinez' Camp Category:TV Series